Shattered
by Keajo
Summary: A story of confrontation involving Kaitou Kid, Snake, Nakamori, Hakuba and a gem called Pandora. Bad summery but please read and review anyway. Winged-Kaitou ‘verse.’ Featuring Peppymint’s Aakesh. Rated teen for some blood and a bit of violence.
1. Chapter 1: Bang, Bang

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Magic Kaito or Detective Conan/Case Closed. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a Kaitou Kid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy. PS: Also note that the character Aakesh featured in later chapters was created by the fanfiction writer **peppymint**. I am just borrowing him (with permission) for this fanfic.

**Title:** Shattered

**Notes:** Hello everybody and welcome to 'Shattered.' This is my first attempt at a Kaitou Kid fanfic and I hope you will enjoy. First off I would like to state before people start wondering, this is NOT a death fic!. Next I would like to thank **peppymint **for the consent to use Aakesh in this fanfic. I really appreciate it. He will be showing up in later chapters. Here is a little background on Aakesh for those of you that don't know him yet (those that would like to read more about Aakesh can go look him up in Peppymint's fanfic[s].) Aakesh is Kaito Kuroba's ancestor of many centuries past who, along with Mizuki, the human he fell in love with, started the Kuroba blood line. He is a youkai, an immortal, who has watched over the Kuroba line for as long as it has existed and because Aakesh's magical blood runs through all the Kuroba descendants, they all have a little something 'extra' in them… Everyone else in this fanfic already exists from the Magic Kaitou series and are probably already known so I won't go into their characters. I do wish to say this is a serious fanfic and I tired to keep it, at least in my mind, as realistic/Kaitou-ish as possible even with the 'real' magical and kind of emotional stuff that will happen in it. Thanks for reading – Keajo.

**Chapter 1:** Bang, Bang

The moonlight fell upon the roof as the gunshot rang out. Blood splattered on the pavement and a white top hat was picked up and carried away by the wind. Kid staggered as his right side flared hot with pain. Surprise shone on the young thief's features, replacing his normally playful pokerfaced. He was shot! The thought briefly flowed across his mind before he felt the air rush by him as his legs gave out.

Nakamori, Hakuba and a few others in the Kaitou Kid Task Force stared in shock as they watched their thief fall. To their horror, there was nothing they could do, no help they could give to their long time adversary. The moment the wounded Kid stumbled, Nakamori tense, ready to run to the thief's assistance, but shooter noticed him. The man raised his gun threateningly. "Don't you think about it," he growled.

The members of the Kaitou Kid Task Force were at a loss. They were not even allowed to even go over to see how badly the thief was hurt. Every time any one of them made a move to approach the injured thief, that person would be driven back by that man and his gun. All they could do was watch.

Dammit. Dammit, dammit DAMMIT. Hakuba thought furiously. How the heck could we have been so stupid?!? The reason for the Task Force's and phantom theif's current predicament was because the force, after losing Kaitou Kid, had managed to pick up the trail of the man they saw shooting at the Kaitou during his heist. Then, to their shame they got jumped by the very man they were chasing. The gunman had managed to divide the force and then lured Nakamori and the few others he had with him up onto the roof of this damned building and then bam, he had them. Taking the force as hostages, the hit man threatened to kill Nakamori if Kid did not show himself. Nakamori had yelled for Kid to run, but, being who he was, the Kid ignored the advice totally and appeared. And look what it got him, Hakuba thought miserably.

The phantom thief fell to one knee, gripping his wounded side tightly. He gritted his teeth against the pain and looked up through his unruly, sweat streaked hair to glare at Snake. "_You missed_," he managed to gasp out, his voice was shaky and thick with pain even though he tried to hide it.

Snake, who was known for his 'heart shots,' just smiled maliciously. "No I didn't," he said smugly. "I decided that since we have been together for so long I should make your death a little more special then the others."

"_Forgive me if I don't say thank you_." Kid said sourly. He could feel the blood leaking though his fingers and knew he did not have much time left before he lost consciousness. This situation had defiantly turned into a worse case scenario. If only he could somehow get Nakamori and the others out of here. Kid tried to call on his magic for help, but he couldn't concentrate enough through all the pain to attempt something as delicate as a mass teleportation. He glanced over to Nakamori and his team. What did Snake want with them anyway?

It was then Snake had the courtesy to answer the thief's unspoken question. "Now lets see, who should I shoot next? The young one perhaps?"

"_Leave them alone, Snake! Your quarrel's with me and me alone. They have nothing to do with this."_ Kid's mind was desperately racing, trying to figure out what he could do to save them, but it just came up blank. He couldn't come up with anything fast enough that was even close to a plausible rescue.

An evil glint came into Snake's eyes. "Oh but I think they do. I can't just have witnesses running around everywhere now can I? Plus, it will be so fun to watch you watch them die and know there is nothing you can do to stop it." Snake's gun slowly rose and came to bare on Hakuba.

"_No, Snake. NO!"_ Kid tried to stagger to his feet in a panic, but fell. A whimper escaped him as he crashed back into the ground. Kid automatically curled up into a ball as the pain hit him. He didn't even see the shot.

Bang. The sound hit the thief like a thunderbolt. He jolted upright just in time to see Nakamori fall. The inspector had taken the bullet for Hakuba and now lay unmoving on the ground. Hakuba was on his knees above the inspector and vacant eyes stared at the body before him, not seeing.

"No," Kid whispered. Tears filled his eyes as he watched the Task Force run to their fallen leader. Kid's mind could not comprehend what had just happen, but as the realization that Nakamori was dead slowly seeped into his brain, a rage unlike any other the thief had ever felt started to wake up inside him.

Greatly enjoying the anguish on Kid's face, Snake turned away from the thief towards his next would be target. He calmly ejected the shells of the used bullets from his weapon. They clattered noisily to ground, punctuating the seconds of shocked silence after the killing. Snakes eyes lighted upon another of the task force. "Let's do this one next."

An inhuman howl of fury filled the air chilling Snake to the marrow. "_**SNAKE!**__"_

The hit man whirled to face the sound, hastily reloading his gun.

Kid's eyes blazed in the darkness as he crouched on the ground. They flashed viciously with a fire of their own. Hatred filled that violet gaze. Another cry filled the air as dark wings burst from Kid's back in a shower of violet sparks: the color of his magic. Kid slowly picked himself up from the ground, wings half outstretched, like the vision of a dark angel, never taking his disturbing violet gaze from Snake for a second. Kid's wound no longer seemed to bother him. In fact it was almost like he had forgotten about its existence altogether as the excess magic he had brought to bare halted the bleeding completely and the writhing anger inside him took away the pain. Fully standing, Kid smiled.

Snake could see madness in that smile. He raised his gun and fired. The bullet sped along strait towards Kid's heart. Having just reloaded his gun some high-tech, experimental and very specially made rounds, Snake smiled. The projectile was supposed to be able puncture any type of armor as if it wasn't there and proceed to tear through muscle and sinew killing instantly. Snake smile turned into an evil smirk. He had hoped to play with the boy a little longer but this would just have to do. Kaitou Kid would die either way and his silly illusions and scare tactics along with him. Huh wings, Snake thought disgustedly. As if a stupid trick like that could scare him. The bullet sped along its way. Soon it would be all over. Suddenly, in a flash of violet sparks, the bullet disintegrated.

Snake stumbled backwards in shock. He was visibly shaken by the ineffectiveness his weapon had had on the thief. That was not possible. A bullet can't just disappear. It had to be an illusion. Another one of Kid's tricks. Like the wing s. they couldn't be real. Could they?

Kid's smile grew calm as he folded his wings behind him and tucked his hands into his pockets, but the look that had settled in his eyes scared the crap out of everyone around him. Kid gave a laugh as Snake tried to shoot at him again and at the assassins surprise as the bullet simply vanished. The sound was nothing like Kaitou Kid's joyful and annoyingly yet charming laughter. Instead it was ugly, harsh and fierce. All but promising retribution and tears to come.

The laughter issuing from the phantom thief chilled Hakuba to the bone. The person standing in front of him was no longer the Kaitou Kid he knew. Instead the thief had been replace by… something else. Something dark and vengeful and thoroughly terrifying.

Snake was firing at the young phantom thief hysterically now, but none of his bullets ever came close to Kid even though Snake's aim was right on target.

Kid leisurely raised his arm in front of him and expelled a little magical effort. Every single bullet Snake fired froze in mid air a foot in front of the phantom thief and just hovered there, useless.

Snakes jaw dropped. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream. Oh god please let me wake up.

A slow smile spread across Kid's face, but there was absolutely nothing appealing within it. Now Snake saw his death in that smile and it froze him with fear.

Kid then let his arm fall. There was a clatter of metal on pavement as the bullets came raining down out of the air. "_Anything else?"_

Snake couldn't even speak. He fell to his knees shivering with fear. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. He should have killed Kid when he had had the chance, but instead he had gone too far. He had pushed Kid over the edge and now he was going to pay for it.

"_No? How disappointing."_ With a beat of his great black wing Kid was instantly behind Snake. He just appeared there, in that space, his wings still slightly spread.

Snakes mind registered the fact that his enemy was close but his muscles weren't responding. He couldn't move!

Kid's hand lightly caressed Snake's right cheek and continued downward to his throat where it clamped on; choking the Black Organization hit man. Snake eyes grew wide with shock, but he didn't even have the will left to try and stop Kid from strangling him. The assassin's hands continued to hang down limply at his sides, one still grasping his useless gun, the weapon that had failed him.

Kaitou Kid's voice turned venomously sweet as he bent down to breath into Snake's ear. _"You killed my father. Now tell me," _Kid purred dangerously_ "why I shouldn't do the same to you?"_

Snake caught a glimpse of Kid's eyes and a new fear came to life inside him. Kid's eyes no longer looked human. They glowed violet from within, showing the depths of the young hybrids magic. They also shown coolly with Kid's conviction. This time Snake had gone too far and the magician thief was prepared to kill him.

"_Cannot think of any reason? Neither can I, but let us make this a little more interesting, shall we? "_

The hardcore hit man almost fainted right then and there as those words floated over him. Oh god… I'm going to die.

Kid released Snake's throat, stepped back, and raised his magic. The Kid had now become a predator with his eyes locked upon his prey and much like the predatory cat plays with its mouse before devouring it, Kid was going to play with Snake a little before killing him. Slowly Snakes right hand, the hand that held his gun, started to shake and then rise as Kid's magic forced its influence upon it.

Snake was helpless to stop it. He watched in horrified silence as this own gun barrel passed his eyes and came to rest upon his temple. The hit man started to weep then. "Oh please, oh god, don't kill me." The plea forced its way out of Snake's lips desperately in a last effort to survive.

"_Too late. You had your chance. Now it is time for my revenge."_ The seconds ticked by as the silence stretched. Kid reached out his arm ready to trigger Snake's death with a flick of the wrist.

"Kid, that's ENOUGH!"

A voice cracked through the tension. The authority in the words would have been enough to make anyone pause, but it was the person whose voice called out the words that made Kid's eyes snap up and away from his prey.

Those violet orbs came to rest on Nakamori. The inspector was alive! The man sat pretty much where Snake's bullet had felled him, but now it was obviously his injury was just a flesh wound, the slug had barely grazed his shoulder. Nakamori was leaning tiredly back upon a Hakuba, who was staring at Kid with an indescribably look upon his face. Kid's eyes flickered briefly in indecision before hardening and growing bright again, the predator returning. "_Don't stop me Nakamori."_

"Kid this is not you. You do not kill –"

"_I __**have**__ to."_ Kid's harsh whisper was carried to Nakamori's ears upon the wind. Judging by the hopeless tone of the words, Kid's confidence was starting to shake. He looked down at the ground before continuing as if he couldn't finish with Nakamori's eyes looking into his. _"I have to kill this man. He killed my father and countless others. He hurts the innocent and preys on the weak. You don't know this man. He deserves to die. Justice calls for it, and justice will be done. I will force it to be done." _A single tear flowed down Kid's face halfway through his speech and his voice cracked. Something no one present had ever seen or heard before.

Nakamori was taken aback by those words, but he still persisted. "Kid, you are not a killer. Don't become one for the likes of him. It will haunt you forever. He's not worth it. Just stop this now. That man will get what's coming to him, I promise. Just – release him."

The haunted violet eyes were dim now. They rose to meet the detectives who almost flinched away from all the pain that filled them. _"But… he hurt __**you**__."_

"If you won't do it for yourself then don't kill him for me. Stop this all now. Do it for me."

The Kid stared strait into Nakamori's eyes, trying to challenge him, to come up with another reason to finish the dastardly deed he was committed to do, but he couldn't.

"_Alright._" he nodded. Kid let his hand fall and the spell on Snake broke. The hit man fell forward onto all fours and stayed there sniveling and shaking on the ground.

Tears and snot streaked Snakes face as he raised his head to look at Nakamori. "Thank you, oh god tha –"

The anger in Kid flared again. "_**ORASAI**_" he spat viciously at the man on the ground cutting him off. "_You do not have the right to speak to him. Not now, not __**ever**__!_"

Snake cowered away, but Kid wasn't done with him yet. Kid reached down and grasped a handful of the hit mans dark hair, jerking Snake's head up so his violet eyes were looking down into the terrified ones below him. "_You __**dare**__ to try and take away anyone who's precious to me again and your dead, understand?"_

Snake nodded his head frantically. Or at least he would have if the phantom thief still did not have his hair in a fist.

"_Say it_," Kid hissed dangerously.

Y-yes.

"_Yes what?"_

"Y-yes I u-understand."

"_Good_." Kid released of Snake's hair. The phantom thief seemed to consider the hit man groveling his feet for a moment before casually flicking his wrist.

The effect on Snake was instantaneous. He fell to the ground hard and lay still. A collective gasp sounded from all around.

Kid looked at the Task Forces scattered around him on the roof and announced bitterly, "_Don't worry, he's not dead. Even though he deserves to be."_

The thief then took a deep breath and sighed, calming his magic to a more bearable level for the full humans around him. Suddenly remembering something Kid fumbled with his pockets until assumingly finding what he had wanted and taking it out. All eye present were instantly drawn to the object in Kaitou Kid's hand. Nakamori was almost scared to see what it would be and was relieved to find the item was simply the gem Kid had stolen that day.

"_Pretty isn't it?"_ Kid mused almost to himself staring at the gem that lay in the palm of his hand. "_It's called the Pandora Gem. Ironic how it's is colored red, almost like blood and appropriate since its history is soaked in the blood of the innocent. I wonder in all how many lived have been sacrificed because of this stupid gem._"

Kid then cocked his head back towards the inspector and smiled vaguely. "_I'm afraid this is the one item I will not be returning to its owner, inspector._" With those final words Kid tosses the jewel up into the air and snapped his fingers. The Pandora Gen shattered in midair. Its shards hovered for a moment above the ground, casting an eerie red light around the roof before abruptly disappearing as Kid's magic erased their existence completely.

With the destruction of the gem, the magic and vitality that had been boiling inside Kid seemed to leave him in an instant. The magical thief seemed to almost collapse in upon himself as he folded his wings and stood there looking about him. He seemed so tired…

Nakamori couldn't stand to look at the dejected back of the phantom thief a moment longer. "Kid?"

"_It's over."_ Kid turned to face the inspector as the words escaped his lips. The simple words had a bleak tone to them, almost hopeless.

Nakamori caught sight of Kid's eyes as he turned as immediately wished he hadn't. Those eyes that had always before been filled with joy and laughter were dim. They looked hollow with the absence of their inner light almost as if the owner of then no longer could think of a reason to go on living. Even the eyes of the vengeful Kid had been a better sight then the ones that now faced the inspector. Nakamori could see the hopelessness within their depths and it made his heart cry out in sorrow.

"_It's over_," Kid repeated again to himself as if desperately trying to get used to their sound and the tremendous meaning those two simple words held for him. "_Over."_

Kid gave a small sad smile and a shadow of the old Kaitou flickered across his face. Emotionally he was a wreck, scared he had come so close to killing someone, even if the person deserved it. Confronting his fathers killer like Kaito had done had opened some old wounds that the Kid had almost forgotten existed, but he found himself more or less happy with the way things had turned out even though there was still much left to do. One thing Kid definitely wasn't was a quitter and when he set his mind to doing something it got done. Now it was time to go after the Black Organization as a whole. He would finish what they had started and now that the Pandora Gem was gone he could focus all of his energies on taking them down for good.

With this new purpose in mind, Kid gathered himself together and began to draw near to Nakamori with the intention of seeing what assistance he could give the inspector and any of the other fallen members of the Task Force, but he never made any farther then his first step.

Kid's smile faltered and his eyes grew wide as he stumbled clutching his side. It wasn't until then that anyone noticed the Kid had started to bleed again. The liquid seeping from the gunshot wound given to the Kaitou earlier by Snake was turning more and more of his crisp white suit crimson, slowly stealing his life away as the seconds ticked by. Kid looked down at his bloody hand disbelievingly. He had used up too much magic too quickly. Now he couldn't even keep himself from bleeding to death. Kid noticed his breathing was starting to become erratic and he couldn't seem to be able to see strait anymore. He looked up at the blurry faces of Nakamori, Hakuba and the others of the Kaitou Kid Task Force around him and smiled apologetically.

"_Oop_." Kid's legs buckled abruptly out from under him and he fell to the ground hard.

TBC…

Hi there. This is my first attempt of a Kaitou Kid fanfic mostly inspired by the awesomeness of **peppymint**'s winged Kaitou 'verse' and other Kaitou fics. Thanks to all for reading and please take a second to review. I would really appreciate it. (No flames though, please. I am totally open to constructive criticism/feedback, but there is a reason the word constrictive is before the word criticism… whining 'just because' is not wanted.) Thanks again – Keajo

P.S. I do want to quickly stress again: this is NOT a death fic.

P.P.S. Chapter titles are mostly inspired by songs or lyrics within a song that I generally like (although sometimes inspired by other media like popular movies etc…)

Title: "Shattered" sung by Trading Yesterday from their More Than This album (2 versions of this song… the longer one from the MTT album is better [I'm my opinion])

Chapter title: "Bang, Bang" sung by Nancy Sinatra


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Magic Kaito or Detective Conan/Case Closed. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a Kaitou fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy. PS: Also note that the character Aakesh featured in later chapters was created by the fanfiction writer peppymint. I am just borrowing him (with permission) for this fanfic.

**Chapter 2:** Hurt

"NO!" Nakamori was on his feet and racing across the roof, Hakuba right at his heels. The inspector fell to his knees beside the prone figure of Kaitou Kid and with despair found it didn't look good. The injured thief lay sprawled where he had landed – breathing harshly and bleeding at an alarming rate – his great black wings still stretched out haphazardly beneath him. That was probably the scariest part of the situation. The magician had left out one of his trick, one of his illusions, to be discovered by his audience, something the Kid would never have done if he could have helped it.

"You two," Nakamori turned his back on the injured Kid to motion urgently at the two other members of his task force that were on the roof besides Hakuba and himself. "Go find an ambulance."

The two men instantly moved to carry out Nakamori's order, running to disappear through a door leading into the building's interior and, in turn, leaving the inspector and the teenage detective alone on the roof with the wounded Kaitou.

Seeing the officers go the inspector glanced back down at Kid and felt a new urgency spur him on at the sight of the injured thief on the ground. He had to do something soon or the Kid would die.

Bending over the phantom thief's limp body, Nakamori gently started to peal the Kid's stained suit back from his wounded side, hoping desperately that the injury was not as bad as it seemed. Kid moaned piteously and shifted weakly as the sticky cloth clung to his skin causing pain as first his suit jacket and then his powder blue shirt were pulled away from his tender injury.

The process was slow going and, as seconds continued to tick by; the thief's breathing was became more and more labored. The inspector knew, at this rate, the Kid wasn't going to last much longer.

Nakamori winced as another weak cry issued from the unconscious thief's lips. Blood was slick on the inspector's hands now and still the wound from where it poured from was hidden beneath layers of cloth. Nakamori bit his lip in frustration. He was caught between wanting to hurry, to just rip back the cloth and treat the thief's wound as best he could, but also wanting to go slow, to not cause Kid any more hurt. Nakamori glance down at the Kid's quickly paling face and chose fast. The Kid could live though a little more pain, but much more blood loss would kill him.

With a final quick tug the wound that was killing the elusive phantom thief was bared. This last action made Kaitou flinch and cry out violently as the dried blood ripped at his skin. Nakamori had been ready for the thief's reaction and held the Kid down just in case he accidentally hurt himself. What the inspector had not been prepared for were the wings.

The Kid's large dark wings swept up as the thief's body bucked. The appendages buffered Nakamori, catching him up in their powerful grip and pushing him back fiercely.

The inspector found himself crying out in surprise as he fell back from the Kids body and into Hakuba behind him. The inspector sat where he had fallen for a good minute staring in shock as the thief's body curled unconsciously around his wound, his wings settling on his back.

"They're real."

The awed whisper from the teenage detective at his side broke Nakamori out of his trance. The inspector rushed forward once more to the Kid's side intent on helping the thief.

As Nakamori crouched again he couldn't help, but take a second to brush his fingers lightly over the Kid's raven feathers. His eyes widened at what he discovered there. The wings were warm. They _were_ real.

Kid started at the inspector's gentle touch and, to Nakamori's amazement, opened his violet eyes. The Kid then gave a kind of shaky laugh as if trying to keep his normal phantom thief façade up, but immediately winced at the pain it gave him. "_Looks like I really messed up this time," _Kaitou managed to strangle out through gritted teeth.

"Kid lay still," Nakamori murmured, still partially in shock from all that had just happened, but intent on his goal to save the thief. "I'm going to try and stop the bleeding."

Nakamori thought he saw the Kaitou give a little jerky nod before turning his full attention to the wound again. The inspector then felt his breath catch. Damn it was bad. The bleeding was extensive, still leaking from the Kid's pale side, to dribble down to the ground. It would kill the thief in a matter of minutes if something wasn't done and soon. Luckily, if it could be called that, the hitman, the man called Snake had missed any vital organs. He had really been that good of a gunman, but right now that didn't matter. Kid was still dying. The life draining out of him with every drop of blood that fell to the ground.

Nakamori looked frantically around him for something, anything to help stop the thief's bleeding, but when he saw nothing close he shrugged off his own coat, grimace a bit as it pulled at the drying blood of his own injury, and laid it on the thief's wound, trying to stem the flow of blood.

A shuttering gasp escaped Kid as Nakamori pressed down onto the thief's wound and his wings rustled a little restlessly upon his back, but did not hinder inspector again. It was obvious the thief was holding them back.

Dammit, Nakamori cursed silently as he felt the Kid's blood leak slowly through his fingers. They would already have medical here if the thief hadn't lead them on a chase so far away from his original heist location.

"Saguru your coat." The young detective behind Nakamori didn't even hesitate at the officer's command. He quickly shrugged off the piece of clothing and handed it over silently.

"Brace yourself," Nakamori said softly to the barely conscious thief as he took the article of clothing from Hakuba. "I'm going to press harder."

Adding Hakuba's coat to his own, Nakamori again put pressure on Kaitou's wound.

Kid couldn't help, but cried out and flinched as new pain lanced through his side. He had tried to hold the reaction back, but this time the agony was just too much.

As thief's body bucked involuntarily the one part of his disguise that hadn't been compromised yet fell from his face. Already cracked and otherwise damaged by his collapse, the simple piece of glass and metal, Kid's monocle, clattered to the ground leaving the teenager beneath totally exposed for all to see.

TBC…

Hi everyone. Thank you all for the great response I have gotten on this fanfic. I have received more 'favorites' and 'alerts' on this first chapter then I can ever remember getting on a newly started fanfic. Thank you so much. One of my reviewers pointed out, rightly so in my mind, that this fanfic seems a little OoC… and, in a way, I agree. Little lovable Kaito was pretty freaking scary in chapter one when Nakamori got hurt, but also I argue that, as fans, we have never really 'officially' (AKA: movies and MK… none fanfic) seen Kaito in a situation like this... Bluntly speaking, we don't know what he would do… I do admit that I went a little extreme with Kaito's response(s), but I am also a firm believer that the gentleman/phantom thieves like Lupin III, Dark and, of course, Kaito are rather… well… I guess you could say protective of their Task forecs/inspectors/etc... and for Kaito even more so since Nakamori/Hakuba are part of his 'normal' life… So yah… Anyway thanks for reading. I know this chapter's rather short, especially when compared to chapter one, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review and I can't wait to see you in the next chapter.

**peppymint****:** Oh jeez. I am so excited that you are reading this! And liking/finding it interesting! It's like amazing!! I hope I don't disappoint you too much especially since I will be using one of your original characters. I pray I do Aakesh justice… sorry I'm rambling… Anyway thanks so much for your review!

**TopazledHannah-kun**: Hey there. Thanks so much for your review. Um… I didn't really mean to 'Peppy advertise…' I just wanted to make sure she got proper citation for Aakesh… do you think it's too much? Like should I take it off the summery... I mean I don't want to steal another author's 'glory'… but at the same time I don't want anyone think Aakesh is mine and/or that I stole him (that is of course when I actually bring him into the story)… I think I'll keep it up since Peppymint doesn't seem to mind… Anyway (ramble over), I'm so happy you like this fanfic! And thank you so much for your praise. It's really appreciated, especially since this is my first Kaito fic and I'm feeling a little, um… I guess you could say noob-ish… I know what you mean about OoCness and I explained my thoughts about it in the note above if you missed it. I hope it made some sort of sense… Thanks again for the review and I hope to hear from you again.

**Weasel Fu****:** Glad your liking and thank you for taking the time to review. It's really, REALLY appreciated.

P.S. Chapter Title: "Hurt" sung by Christina Aguilera


	3. Chapter 3: ID

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Magic Kaito or Detective Conan/Case Closed. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a Kaitou fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy. PS: Also note that the character Aakesh featured in later chapters was created by the fanfiction writer peppymint. I am just borrowing him (with permission) for this fanfic.

**Chapter 3:** ID

The next thing Kid knew was the feel of a gentle touch on his cheek and then a whisper: "Oh god. You really are Kuroba."

Kaito violet eyes looked hazily up at Nakamori's from where he lay, panting for breath. Blood now streaked the young Kuroba's exhausted face where the inspector had touched him and Nakamori had to look away from the sight, busying himself with the boy's injury. He couldn't believe his seemingly ludicrous suspicion about Kaito being the phantom thief Kaitou Kid had been right all along, but it made no sense. The inspector had been chasing Kaitou Kid for longer then the teenage boy had been alive. Then the realization hit him.

"So Toichi…"

"Yes," Kaito's breathless voice confirmed softly, no longer trying to conceal himself behind the voice of Kaitou Kid. Shivers were starting to rack the teenager's already ravaged body, the pain and loss of blood making it hard fro him to think clearly, but he still was able to comprehend the inspector's train of thought.

"And that man killed him."

Kaito blearily eyes focused momentarily on Nakamori's and the teenager gave a small nod before letting his head fall back to the ground exhausted. Kaito wished he hadn't told the inspector that part of the story, but there was no helping it now.

More emotions ran through Nakamori at these new revelations then the inspector ever thought it was possible to feel at once. His tired gaze never left the wounded teenager for a second. He had seen so many scars on the young man's pale body when he had uncovered Kaito's wound. They were faint, but that didn't excuse their presence. This teenager had been though so much, why had it been so necessary? What made the young Kuroba feel the need to carry on the Kid's legacy? Was it all for revenge or something else? These questions and many more ran though the inspector's mind as he tried to convince himself what was happening was real. Too much, way too much was being revealed way too fast. It was all just so unbelievable and yet there were so many unanswered features. It was now obvious the Kaitou Kid's cases were much more complex then a simple thief stealing jewels. The Kaitous, both Toichi and Kaito, had been stealing for a purpose, to find that one gem: the Pandora. It explained why Kaitou Kid almost always returned the items he stole sometime after his caper, but the reason behind that one gem being so special eluded Nakamori. Why did they need to get is so desperately? What about that simple jewel had been so important that Toichi would die for it? And why was that other man, Snake, willing to kill for it?

A weak whimper from Kaito brought Nakamori out of his thoughts. The inspector looked towards the teenagers pale face then down to the wound in his side. Nakamori thought Kaito's bleeding had slowed, but he really couldn't tell for sure. Dammit, Nakamori thought fiercely. I'm not going to let this kid die just because of a stupid rock!

Kaito's eyes were slowly dropping closed, his breath shallow and erratic.

"Whoa. common Kuroba," Nakamori shook the teen gently making those violet eyes flutter open again. "Stay conscious. The ambulance is on its way…"

"No…" Kaito muttered gripping the inspector's arm feebly. "Too dangerous… can't…

A soft cooing and the rustle of wings interrupted the teenager's desperate word. Kaito glanced up and a hint of a smile gracing his tired features as he saw a little white bird soar down from the night sky to hover a few feet above him.

"Sora," Kaito breathed reaching up with a shaking hand for the dove. The bird lighted in the boy's outstretched hand it's soft feathers caressing Kaito's skin affectingly and it cooed again.

It must have been one of Kaito's pet doves, Nakamori found himself thinking. Truthfully the inspector was surprised the teen still had enough strength left to raise his hand let alone hold the dove.

"Sora… go find Aakesh," Kaito whispered weakly again before his hand dropped unable to hold the dove's weight anymore causing the bird to flutter into the air.

"I'm already here fledgling."

All eyes turned towards the direction the new voice had sounded from. Amethyst eyes flashed in the night before the dark shadows of the roof pulled away to reveal the speaker. A man stepped from the darkness, seemingly from out of thin air, to walk forward toward the injured teenage thief.

Nakamori felt his breath catch at the sight. The person approaching them was not human. Long raven hair cascaded around the newcomers dark, handsome face, hiding his softly pointed ears, and continuing to down his back on which were folded two great, dark wings identical to that of the young Kuroba's. The man was quite tall; his lean, muscular frame rising almost to six feet tall and was draped in colorful yet exotic cloth making it seen like he was from a time long ago. Nakamori's eyes continued to rove over the form of the newcomer unconsciously. The nails on the man's long graceful hands looked to be more like claws then anything else. There were many other small differences in this person's form and features that made him seen not quite human, but it was the strong aura of magic and power that hovered around him that sealed the fact.

Youkai. The word whispered through the inspectors mind involuntarily, as the strange creature passed the staring Hakuba and crouched next to Nakamori, violet gaze looking down at the young Kaito. Those eyes… There was no mistaking those eyes. Kaito had those eyes… There was no doubt in Nakamori's mind that this creature and the winged teenager lying before him were related somehow.

"Oh Kaito child," the youkai whispered softly brushing a strand of sweaty hair from the wounded boy's brow. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

A dazed, kind of far away smile spread across Kaito's face as he looked up at his ancestor. "Aakesh, it's gone… Pandora is gone." Then a little hysterical giggle escaped the young thief, sounding neither like the Kid or Kaito, before his head dropped to the floor again. The blood loss and trauma was starting to get to the teenager. He was going into shock.

A frown creased Aakesh's brow at the sound and he looked up at the still stunned inspector beside him. "Nakamori-kebu, I know you do not know me, but could you please move. I need to see Kaito's wound."

Nakamori unconsciously acted on Aakesh's request, moving aside so the being could have full access to the teenagers injured.

Aakesh pealed back the fabric Nakamori had been trying to stop Kiato's bleeding with and let out an angry hiss as he saw the extent of the damage. Without taking his eyes off the teenager's body, the youkai lifted his right hand and with a snap of his fingers a long silver dagger appeared out of the air and dropped into his palm.

"What? No!" Nakamori instinctively flew into action when he saw the weapon, seizing the hand which held the knife. "What are you doing?!"

Anger flashed in Aakesh's violet eyes at being stopped, but even so Nakamori would not back down. Their eyes met and the youkai's anger melted upon seeing the inspectors true worry for Kaito. "Ginzo Nakamori," Aakesh said softly but with urgency tinting his voice. "Kaito Kuroba is of my blood. I wish him no harm. Now release me so I can save his life."

Nakamori still hesitated with the youkai's hand in his grasp. The weapon made him nervous and Kaito so weak. What if…?

"Trust me," the powerful being with violet eyes whispered once more and Nakamori relented releasing Aakesh's wrist. The inspector had a feeling that, in the end, the youkai would have just overpowered him anyway and continued what he was doing whether he had Nakamori's consent or not and, in reality, that was true. Aakesh was making a great effort to be understanding of the mortal beside him, as a courtesy to Kaito, but with his grandson hurt so badly his patience was dwindling quite quickly.

Nakamori was still having trouble believing all this was happening. Youkai were supposed to be legends. They weren't supposed to be real. And yet there was one crouched right beside him. Well I guess that explains where Kaito got his wings, the inspector thought watching as Aakesh calmly raised the blade and cut open his left palm.

Deep ruby blood collected in the youkai's hand from the shallow cut and he lifted it so the life-giving liquid ran down his fingers to drip upon Kaito's wound.

Sizzling sound hit the air and the injured teenager cried out, his eyes snapping open and his back arching in pain as his wound started to heal suddenly. He had not been prepared for the pain. Nakamori almost tore Aakesh away from Kaito, but then his eyes caught sight of what was happening. Nakamori watching in awe as the teenager's injury started to disappeared in front of his very eyes.

Aakesh slowly pressed his bleeding hand to Kaito's side, allowing the very base of his power to flow into the teenager, causing the young man to whimper and clench his eyes closed trying to hold back the pained tears that were gathering behind his eyes. Kaito's hands scrabbled against the cement for something to hold through the pain and seeing this Aakesh dropped the knife he was holding and took up one of the teenager's hand, squeezing gently.

"Shh, young one," he whispered softly. "It will be over soon."

With the wound almost healed Aakesh added a gentle stream of magic that sunk into Kaito, boosting the teenager's system and instantly replacing all of the blood he had lost.

Color flowed into Kaito's face immediately as life coursed back into his veins. He breathed in deeply, reveling in the fact that he was no longer in any pain and opened his eyes to focus upon his ancestor above him.

TBC…

Hi everyone. Here's chapter 3. I'm kinda anxious to see what people think of this chapter since it is the one that introduces Aakesh. Darling peppymint, I hope I did him justice. Thanks to all for reading and please, Please, PLEASE review.

**TopazledHannah-kun:** Thanks so much for your long review. I loved reading it. Your welcome for these little 'talks' I have at the end. It's kinda like a little 'rewards system' I cooked up for my reviewers. I always found when someone mentioned me in a chapter I always got all happy too, so I thought why not. It works for me, might work for other people. Plus it also is a way not only to interact with my reviewers, but also to answer important questions… Okay, I must admit, when it comes to medical stuff I also know next to nothing. I just know when someone is hurt badly enough one of the most dangerous factors to consider is blood loss and if you think about it Kaitou started bleeding twice and I wasn't really specific on when he started bleeding after using up his magic. It could have been for a while and the blood already staining his jacket disguised it… maybe… and then soaked into Nakamori's jacket... ? I don't really know, but hey, it still made people worry… Another thing I find I must admit is I haven't really had time to go back and read/watch any MK or DC featuring Kaitou in a long, long, long long time, sadly, so I thank you a lot for your advice on Nakamori's character… Anyway thanks a bunch and I hope to hear from you soon.)

Hey **Weasel Fu** (have I mentioned yet that I think your penname is really cool? hehe). It so nice to hear from you again and I must say your review certainly was full of 'food for thought' for me to consider. It's really good to know that you are enjoying this fanfiction enough to wonder the things that you do. I only hope that the way I end up taking this will please you. Thanks a bunch and I can't wait to see what you have to say about this new chapter.

Yay! New reviewer!! Thanks a bunch **WolfDaughter**.

Hi **peppymint**. Yah I know I'm evil, but cliffhangers are just so fun! (evil laughter resounds in the background)… Ehem… Okay… back on track… We have finally arrived at the chapter that introduces Aakesh and I pray I did okay. Thank again for all the support and feedback you have given me. It really means a lot. Luv ya – Keajo.

**StargateNerd**: Heeeeeeeeey It's my lucky day! Another new reviewer. Thank so much for taking the time to write me feedback. I really, REALLY appreciate it!

P.S. Chapter Title: "ID" song is one of the ending themes from the anime 'Saiyuki'


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Alive

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Magic Kaito or Detective Conan/Case Closed. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a Kaitou fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy. PS: Also note that the character Aakesh featured in later chapters was created by the fanfiction writer peppymint. I am just borrowing him (with permission) for this fanfic.

**Chapter 4:** I'm Alive

The healing completed, Aakesh removed his hand from Kaito's side and leaned back a little to give the teenager space to breath. "How do you feel fledgling?"

The teenager smiled raising himself a bit up on his elbows. "Alive."

Aakesh smiled back and extended a hand to Kaito to help the young thief to his feet.

Nakamori couldn't believe what he was seeing. Seconds ago Kaito had been dying of blood loss and now here he was standing in front of the inspector as if nothing had happened. The only signs left that Kaito had been injured at all were the obscene amount of blood that lay pooled on the roof and the crimson stain of the blood still drying on the young thief's clothing.

"Okay hold everything," Hakuba abruptly stepped forward to confront the thief and youkai, speaking for the first real time since Kaito got shot. "Kuroba being Kaitou Kid I already knew and can deal with, but would someone please tell my why you," the blonde pointed a finger at his fellow classmate, "have people shooting at you, who the heck that guy on the ground is and why you have freaking wings?! I mean for crying out loud has the whole world gone crazy while I wasn't looking, or something?"

Kaito blinked at Hakuba's forwardness while his ancestor just raised a graceful eyebrow. Even Nakamori was surprised at the young detective's sudden outburst. Hakuba had been so quiet before the inspector had almost forgotten he existed in the face of everything else that had just transpired.

"Uh…" Kaito actually found himself at a loss for words under Hakuba's serious golden gaze. "Well you see…" He began, but Aakesh stepped forward and raised a hand bringing his magic to bear.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Hakuba asked nervously backing away a little from the winged being before him. While he knew Kaito would never hurt him, the youkai was another matter entirely.

"I'm sorry," Aakesh said earnestly as he prepared to erase the young detectives and the older inspectors memories of the last hour. "Your confusion will be gone soon. I promise."

Not knowing what else to do Nakamori grabbed Hakuba and shoved the kid protectively behind him to shield the teen from whatever the youkai was doing. He had seen Aakesh's power, but knew nothing else about the being and wasn't about to risk the life of another teenager that night.

"Grandfather, no," Kaito appeared directly behind Aakesh reaching out to lay a hand on his ancestor's shoulder. "They deserve to know the truth. I own them at least that much."

The youkia's eyes flashed to the young thief, blazing bright in the dark with the magic that lay behind them. "You trust these people?"

"With my life." Kaito smiled at the words he had just spoken realizing how true they were.

Aakesh studied the young man of his blood for a second before he nodded, clenching his open palm into a fist and lowering his arm slowly, careful to contain the power he had been ready to unleash.

"Be careful Kaito," Aakesh said after a bit eyeing Nakamori and Hakuba wearily before turning to the teenage thief with a hint of humor in his violet eyes. "Your mother will kill me if anything more happens to you tonight. I may be immortal, but even I don't wish to face her wrath."

Kaito smiled warmly at his many times over great grandfather. The youkai seemed to take that as an answer and nodded back. "Just call if you need of me. I _will_ be close," Aakesh added in a tone that sounded almost like a warning to the other two people on the roof before simply disappearing.

Nakamori blinked at the space where the youkai has stood moments before, but by then he found almost nothing was truly surprising him anymore.

"Um… What just happened? Am I dreaming?" Hakuba asked peaking from behind Nakamori. "Yes, that has to be it," the young detective continued to ramble to himself as he moved to stand by Nakamori. "Well, I guess I could be dead... but that doesn't seem very probably. Then one could suppose I have gone crazy, but I very much doubt that. Yes, dreaming is the only logical explanation for this, but then one must wonder why I would be dreaming of Kaitou and Kaito... And why does this seem so real?"

Kaito chuckled lightly at the sound of his fellow teenager trying to reason out the situation. The sound of that laughter was filled with the humor Nakamori and Hakuba were used to hearing making both the inspector and the teenage detective relax almost simultaneously. Nakamori looked closely at the young thief in front of him and was relieved to see Kaito's eyes, while still tired, now shown with their old mischievous light again.

The young thief stood still for a moment just taking a second for himself after all that had happened. A soft wind blew over the roof to where Kaito stood his wings shifting gently reminding Kaito he had yet to retract them. A sigh escaped Kaito at the thought. He was a little sad to put his wings away just yet. They were apart of who he was just as the magic coursing through his blood. It had been so long since they had been out, but Kaito knew it was time. With a bit of concentration the teenager withdrew his raven wings from the physical plane he existed in and let them settle within him, at the place where his magic stemmed from, at the core of his very being.

With the task complete, Kaito let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and opened his eyes to see two sets of eyes staring at his in quiet wonder.

"I'm afraid this is real Hakuba," Kaito said softly before moving away from the blood splattered section of the roof to settle on one of the cement walls surrounding the outside perimeter. "Come," the young thief called motioning for the others to follow. "I believe I have much to tell you…"

TBC…

Wahahaha. Long weekend. Time to write! Thanks for everyone for reading and doubly so for those that review!

**Peppymint:** Thanks for the advice. I can say that during the time Kaito called his grandfather by his name, the teenager was a bit… okay really out of it. I'm really happy you didn't find any other major problems with my writing. I tried really hard to make hopefully it at least acceptable. Thanks again.

**StargateNerd:** I'm glad you liked that I used Nakamori's POV. I have also found that many people don't use him all that much when it comes to 'deeper thought' and I think it's kinda… well… restrictive of them. I'm really not sure I'm using the right words, but I really think there is more to Nakamori then just what you see (even though he is kinda open with most of feelings. AKA: shouting and cussing... hehe). I was a little worried that people would complain how Hakuba was kinda left in the background, but se la vie if they do. I can't please everyone… Thanks for your review and I hope you like this next chapter.

**TopazledHannah-kun**: Thanks for the info as always. I really appreciate your little nuggets of golden info you always give me. It gives me something to think about and also, I believe, helps me make this fanfic at least kind of realistic. Um… with the episode lists… do you know any episodes that have Kaito's mother it them? I've seen most all of the ones you've pointed out at one time or another except for the ones on the 400/500 level (I truthfully didn't realize they went that high)… Thanks – Keajo.

**Katty008:** Thanks for thanking the time to review.

**Anonymous reviewer…?:** Um, I got this really, really good, long review from someone, but there was absolutely no name on the review so I don't know 'who' it was… if you manage to read this just know I appreciated the review a lot… more then I think I can really express in words even. Thanks so much.

**WolfDaughter:** I'm glad I could make you happy. Thanks so much for the review. Oh and I don't mind your ramblings at all. Feel free to write rambly reviews! I absolutely LUV them!

P.S. Chapter Title: "I'm Alive" from the movie 'The Last Unicorn'


	5. Chapter 5: It's Not Over

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Magic Kaito or Detective Conan/Case Closed. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a Kaitou fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy. PS: Also note that the character Aakesh featured in later chapters was created by the fanfiction writer peppymint. I am just borrowing him (with permission) for this fanfic.

**Chapter 5**: It's Not Over

Kaito told them everything, not holding anything back. It was time for the whole truth to be revealed. Nakamori and Hakuba listened in rapture as Kaito told the story of the reasons behind everything the inspector and detective thought they knew, but unknowingly never really understood. The story of a gem with the power to give immortality, the evil organization that was trying to get it and the simple yet magical thief who had been determined to find the jewel first…

Nakamori found himself struck speechless as the young thief finished his tale. It was all so… unbelievable yet everything fit so perfectly. The inspector felt a righteous angry rise in him at the thought of Toichi's death and all the dangers the young Kuroba in front of him had been exposed to. And so young. The boy was barely sixteen for crying out loud!

A sigh escaped the inspector's lips as he stared at the ground trying to soak up all the information. He had thought he would be happier when he understood everything, but now he found himself instead feeling a strange mix of worry, sorrow, fury and lost. What was the world coming to when it took a teenage boy, stole his father from him at an early age and put him up against a massive criminal organization? It was just not right.

Nakamori looked up to see the teenager who had become Kaitou Kid watching him. A look the inspector had never seen before in those violet eyes met his gaze. It was almost like a silent plea and Nakamori realized Kaito was waiting for his judgment, praying to be accepted by the older man. Nakamori sighed. "Why didn't you come to the police when you found all this out?"

"It was too dangerous for all involved," the teenager answered quietly pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his head on his knees. "The Black Organization is not one to leave loose end. And their more powerful then you could believe. They have infiltrated and corrupted most every facet of government. If I had talked, one of their moles would have learned of it and reported back. Then they would have just sent their sweepers in killing everyone who knew anything and many innocent who knew nothing. It's just how they work. They don't care… Plus," Kaito added after a moment. "How many police officers do you think would have seriously listened to a fourteen year old kid saying some unknown criminal organization was after a gem that granted immortality?"

"Yes, but you too young for this!" Nakamori let slip as his emotions got the better of him. He had known Kaito for a long time. Being a friend of the inspector's daughter, the boy had frequented the police station quite a lot when he was younger. Most everyone on the Kaitou Kid Task Force knew the young Kuroba as a harmless mischief maker and magician who could make most anyone laugh. It just seemed so wrong that behind the scenes Kaito had been fighting a savage battle none of them had known about.

The teenage thief's eyes hardened at the criticism even though he knew Nakamori was just worried about his wellbeing. "Hakuba is only a year older then me and you don't get on his case about being a detective. Is my situation really that different when you get down to it?"

"Hakuba is also on the side of the law _with backup_ and doesn't have people shooting at him on a regular basis!"

Kaito couldn't find anything to say back to that. The dry blood encrusting his clothing was enough to prove what the inspector had just said.

Nakamori sighed in the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the group. "I saw your scars," he said quietly after a bit. "You have been shot before…" The tone of the sentence made it more of a statement then a question, but Kaito treated it as the latter anyway.

"Yes," he confirmed before adding lightly, "it _is_ one of those weird phenomenon that sometimes results from being shot at on a semi-regular basis."

That sounded like the Kaitou Kid and Nakamori looked up to see a soft smile gracing the young thief features. It was then Nakamori realized, while Kaito was in no means suicidal, the teenager would always risk his life to save another just as he had earlier that night when he had appeared before Snake instead of running like Nakamori ordered him to.

"Kaito what do you expect us to do with all this information?"

Kaito's eyes turned uncharacteristically serious at the inspectors words. "I have told you two everything I know," the young thief said, his tone demanding complete attention not that he didn't already have it. "Now it is time for you two to make a decision. You know who I am and you know my reasons for doing the things I do. I intend to take the Black Organization down. After that there will no longer be a need for Kaitou Kid and he will be left to fade in to legend, his job done. Now, you can try to bring together evidence to prove I am the Kid or I can give you a better score, a group that needed to be brought to justice a long time ago."

"What I mean to say," Kaito clarified at the uncomprehending looks he was given. "Is that I would like to ask your help for when that time comes to take down the Black Organization." Kaito smiled a mischievous 'come and get me' smile then. "Think you're up to it?"

The inspector and the detective were stunned by the invitation for a second, but the instant they realized the Kid, no Kaito, was asking for help, their help, the response was immediate. After all the horrors this 'Black Organization' had done they deserved to be brought to justice much more then a non-violent thief. "We're in," the two said almost simultaneously, making Kaito's grin widen.

"Good," the teenager pulled himself up to stand with his new allies then frowned down as his blood hardened clothes brushed roughly against his skin.

"Well this will just not do," he murmured almost to himself, violet eyes scanning his blood splattered surroundings and the disheveled clothing of his new partners. The young thief closed his eyes then and calmly raised a small strand of his magic. A gentle wind rose around Kaito caressing the young hybrid's skin and playing with his hair before the teenager let the magic go. Nakamori watched in wonder as a small wave of violet sparks rushed over the roof erasing all sighs of fighting and blood from the area.

Kaito sighed as the magic dissipated, his eyes shining with delight as his power settled once more inside him, completing his being. Destroying an object as powerful as the Pandora Gem had taken a lot out of him, had drained his power, not to mention his fight with Snake, but now, with a little help from Aakesh, Kaito's magic was back and it felt good.

Nakamori eyes turned back to the source of the magic and he saw with awe that even the teenager's clothing had been cleansed of all blood leaving the fabric it normal crisp white.

"Okay, explain." Hakuba demanded to his classmate finding his voice before the inspector as his natural detective's curiosity kicked in. This… this _magic_, was totally illogical to Hakuba. He had never, ever even dreamed such a… _power_ was possible in the real world, at least not _magical_ power and its discovery had truthfully shaken him. It wasn't supposed to be in the realm of possibilities and yet it somehow was.

Kaito smiled at his classmate, his eyes bright. "Magic," the young hybrid started to say making a flower appear in his hand was a small shower of confetti and offering the obvious magician's trick to the bewildered teenage detective, "is in my blood. Of course there are many different types of magic and most all of it is real in one way or another. It is up to you to decide if you believe in it or not. The rest you will have to figure out for yourself," the young thief finished mysteriously.

"What about–"

"Shh tantei-san," Kaito said pressing a gloved finger to his lips playfully. "It is your job to figure out mysteries not mine to tell them."

Hakuba's eyes narrowed into a glower as Kaito's old annoying self started to get to him. "But–"

"I will say," the young thief cut in. "That I do not use what could be called my 'natural' abilities frivolously. I do not usually bring them out unless there is real danger present. Plus," he added with a wink. "It just wouldn't be sporting to use them during a heist."

Nakamori had to chuckle at that while Hakuba just fumed. The inspector had to admit to himself then that, after all that had happened that night, it was nice to see the old Kaitou again.

A groan from the other side of the roof brought the groups attention suddenly back to the almost forgotten hit-man lying unconscious on the ground some feet away.

"What are we going to do about him?" Nakamori said grimly as his eyes fell upon Snake.

"I will ask Aakesh to transport him back to his hotel or wherever he is staying," Kaito answered in a cold voice. The moment the words left the teenager's mouth the assassin's body disappeared seemingly teleported by Aakesh to the wanted destination.

Silently thanking his ancestor for his help, Kaito continued his thought. "Snake will think this was all but a dream, hopefully a nightmare," He added harshly before continuing, "giving us an edge. He will have no idea Pandora is really gone and therefore neither with the Organization.

Nakamori heard the wisdom in the teenager's words, but he also saw the stony look on the young thief's face. "I promised you earlier that man would pay for his wrongdoings," the inspector observed quietly.

"And so he will when you help me bring him in along with the rest of the organization." Kaito answered committed to the thought that his plan would work and his father's killer would soon get the justice he deserved.

Nakamori let the topic drop. Kaito continued to stare at the stop Snake had occupied for a few seconds longer before his head swung up and cocked to the side as if listening to something the other two couldn't here.

"Well," he said looking down the side of the building with a small smile. "I believe that is my signal to leave."

Nakmori, confused at the young thief's words followed Kaito's gaze. Then it all made sense. An ambulance had finally arrived. As Nakamori watched three EMT's ran into the building followed by the two officers the inspector had sent earlier.

"Don't forget to get your wound treated," Kaito spoke again catching the inspector's attention making him glance down and unconsciously bring a hand up to his wounded shoulder. Truthfully, with all that had happened, Nakamori had forgotten about the injury he had gotten earlier. Luckily the graze had stopped bleeding a while ago and was obviously not that bad.

"The Kid will contact you when the arrangements are made. _Until we meet again gentlemen_." Both Nakamori and Hakuba, who had been staring down at the mayhem below, glance at Kaito sharply at the sound of him using the distinct Kaitou Kid voice, but there was no one there.

The teenage thief had vanished leaving the inspector and the detective alone on the roof. Before either of the two could say anything about this development, a hoard of EMT's burst out onto the roof and seeing Nakamori's wound, swarmed him and Hakuba. As soon as the teenager was determined uninjured, the inspector was rushed away, downstairs to the ambulance, to be fixed up.

The two other officers skidded onto the scene just as the EMT's were hauling Nakamori away. The two men looked around and their brows furrowed in confusion at the sight of no major blood on the roof and no injured phantom thief. After a minute the two shrugged at each other, it was Kaito Kid after all, and raced back down after their commander leaving Hakuba alone on the roof.

Silence fell over the area as the lone teenage detective turned to look out over the city below him. What a night, he thought tiredly thinking back upon all that had happened in the last few hours.

The wind picked up again for a moment, blowing the teenager's hair messily across his brow. Hakuba felt something bump lightly against his leg then. Looking down revealed Kaito's white top hat brushing up against his leg. Hakuba smiled absentmindedly at the article of clothing and picked it up off the floor leaning against the cement wall surrounding the roof. Hakuba ran his hand across the brim a bit distractedly feeling the smooth texture of the cloth between his fingers as be mused about the day. Suddenly, with a little popping sound, the hat vanished in a small shower of violet sparks.

Hakuba blinked, startled by the sudden disappearance . What the– Then he realized. That… that _teenager_…

---

Kaito watched from the shadows of a taller building as Hakuba stalked off the roof to see what had become of Nakamori. A small yet kind of sad smile spread across the thief's face as he looked down at the white top hat that had appeared in his hand mere seconds ago. Okay maybe that was a bit of a frivolous use of magic, but still…

A soft rustle sounded from behind the teenage announcing the presence of Aakesh. "Fledgling," the youkai said softly as he came to stand beside the young hybrid laying a gentle hand on the teenager's shoulder. "What is troubling you?"

Kaito sighed tiredly and leaned into Aakesh's protective embrace who let one of his great raven wings as well as his arm wrap around Kaito.

"I – I almost lost control today," Kaito whispered haltingly. "I almost killed someone." The young Kuroba was truthfully terrified by what he had been so close to doing. It scared him to think he was capable of something so horrible. "Oh god what if–"

Kaito's voice broke as tears began to fall from his eyes. He had been able to keep a calm façade up before Nakamori and Hakuba, especially since his mind had been occupied with telling them his tale, but now, in front of Aakesh, in front of his grandfather… he just couldn't. Kaito felt nausea curl up inside him and he started to shiver as the memory of what he had done, and almost done, to Snake came back to him. The Black Organization were the killers not him, but he had just been so mad. When Nakamori had been felled by the hitman's bullet, Kaito had felt an anger rise in him like nothing he had ever felt before and it scared him so much.

"Shh child," Aakesh pulled Kaito in a full embrace as the teenager cried. "Shh, it's okay."

"I don't want to become like them," Kaito moan desperately though his tears. "I don't want to become like Snake and the others."

"And you never will," Aakesh gently lifted Kaito's face with his hand so his own violet eyes met the teenagers teary ones. The youkai softly brushed the tears away from the young Kuroba's face. "Fledgling you are stronger then that."

Kaito wasn't so sure about that seeing as he was currently crying in his grandfather's arms, but the youkai's words did help. The young thief sighed and resting his head against Aakesh's warmth trying to get himself back together. He was tired from everything that had happed and still couldn't believe he had finally managed to destroy the Pandora Gem. It was still all so surreal and would probably take a while for the truth of it all to sink in.

"Grandfather," Kaito asked as a new thought past through his weary mind. "How did you find me?"

"I mean," the teenager hurried to explain at Aakesh's confused look. "You kind of just appeared out of nowhere. How did you know I was in trouble?"

Aakesh considered the question for a moment trying to figure out exactly how to word his answer. "I was called by the massive amount of magic you expelled," he said finally. "Truthfully I was curious what would make you use so much of your power at once and I must admit your condition when I arrived was a surprise. **And** I must _insist _you never get hurt that badly again. I may not be there next time to help, fledgling, and I would hate to loose you like I lost your father."

Kaito looked down, a little ashamed at himself at his grandfather's words. "Believe me, it was totally unintentional. I don't plan on getting hurt again anytime soon. I don't like pain."

A small smile graced Aakesh's features at the teenager's words. He knew the injury had probably been caused by Kaito saving someone else. It was just how the young thief was and the youkai had to admit he was extremely proud of the way the teenager had turned grown. "Come," he said spreading his wings and letting the air lift him up a few inches off the ground. "Let's get you home."

Kaito felt a great relief settle in him as he let his own wings loose and jumped into the air to follow his grandfather.

Finally it was over… or had it just begun? Kaito sighed as the thought flowed through him before turning his mind to a more joyful subject. Namely the wonderful feel of the wind caressing his body as he soared next to his grandfather. The city glistened like diamonds below him, shining cheerfully through the night. No matter what the future would bring this incredible moment was Kaito's present and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

FIN…?

Hello all. Here we are at the end of 'Shattered.' I hope you have enjoyed this story and I would really appreciate some review/feedback just to know what you all think. (PS. There may be an Epilogue to this fanfic but I'm not quite sure…). Now, if you haven't guessed yet, this was a preliminary fanfic. AKA: **There will be a second installment to this story called "In the End"** in which Kaito and 'friends' take down the BO (no not 'bad odor'… Black Organization… although you never know… they might smell…). Currently this second fic is still in the very preliminary stages (meaning it is just an idea… doesn't really even have an outline yet…), but hopefully it will be up sooner or later. (Truthfully the development of "In the End" will probably have to wait until school slows down and/or I finish one of my other fanfics [I expect it to be much longer and more 'complex' then this first fic], but I really hope you all will come read it when I finally do get it written and uploaded.). Thanks once more for sticking with this story and I hope to see you all again soon – Keajo

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed for your support and feedback. Words cannot begin to express my gratitude for all of you and what you do…**

**TopazledHannah-kun****:** Thanks for all your suggestion and help, especially for catching my 'blaring errors.' I really do appreciate it (and I mean this sincerely). I would like to think I'm prefect enough not to make mistakes, but I know that is just not true. Thanks again and I hope you liked.

**StargateNerd****:** I'm glad you appreciated Hakuba's little crazyness last chapter. I truthfully liked writing it. I know in the chapter before (chapter 3) he didn't have a single line which was kinda weird for Hakuba, but I think I made up for it… Thanks for reviewing and I hope to see you again sometime/somewhere…

P.S. Chapter Title: "It's Not Over" sung by Daughtry


End file.
